The Truth Behind The Rainbow Factory
by TwiDash FTW .Harmony Dash
Summary: Rainbow Dash is in confusion. She works at The Rainbow Factory, but she doesn't want to. She's tormented by a voice who won't leave her alone. Her friends are too scared to see her once truth breaks free, but only two ponies and a bunch of doctors are brave enough for that.


It was the same every single day.

Pick a pony.

Break their ribs.

Stick a machine in them to collect their spectra.

And then toss the lifeless corpse aside.

Rainbow Dash couldn't stop herself. She'd been working here since Nightmare Moon had come. She was the only one to leave the factory. She had to kill Scootaloo and her friends and . . . Tons and tons of other ponies. She was not proud of it, in fact she was angry at herself. Yet she couldn't control her body. She had even killed the other CMC when they were searching for Scootaloo in Cloudsdale with Fluttershy . . . Who she let go, but she made it seem the she had gotten away. She had gotten away from the flight test by falling to the ground and staying there. She wasn't a disgrace, in fact she could be a really talented flyer. Dash sure Fluttershy never told anypony about the Rainbow Factory and her working there because everything was normal. Dash couldn't stop the torture. She only barely managed to let Fluttershy go and even at that she had hit her a few times.

All Dash can feel is . . .

Regret . . .

sadness . . .

and even fear . . .

Dash knew it was a matter of time before one of the princesses found out about our rainbows, but her co-workers said it would be fine.

But secrets are also told, right?

Fluttershy was finally gonna do it! She was gonna go to Princess Celestia and tell her that her best friend was a monster.

Fluttershy was waiting at the station as she fidgeted. She had asked everypony else to come, even Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy's friends ran onto the station's platform.

"What's all this about, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked.

"Um well I'd rather say it when we get to Canterlot, if you don'y mind . . . " Nopony protested, but Rainbow Dash met her gaze and Fluttershy knew Rainbow Dash knew what was happening.

The train arrived and the mane six boarded.

* * *

"So what was it that you all wanted to come and say?" Princess Celestia asked them.

"Um . . . I-i think Rainbow Dash is a murderer!" Fluttershy blurted out, no longer being able to contain it as she burst into tears.

"What!?"

"She-she is, s-she killed Applebloom and Sweetie Bell and tried to kill me too, b-but somehow I got away," Fluttershy sobbed.

"What!?" Applejack and Rarity gasped as they turned on Rainbow Dash who was looking truly scared.

Dash's head pounded as a voice sounded in her head. _"Kill them . . . "_

"Is this true Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked in disbelief.

Rainbow Dash wanted to desperately say no, but she soon lost all control in her body as her eyes turned ruby red and the fear on her face was replaced with a smirk and she got in a stance like she was going to fight all of them.

"Yes . . . It is." Rainbow had no regret in her voice, but she knew she had lots of regret.

The whole room filled with ponies gasped as Rainbow Dash lunged at Fluttershy, her body doing as it pleased.

Fluttershy screamed as Dash landed on top of her. "Shouldn't have let you go," Dash growled.

Fluttershy just whimpered.

"Get off her!" Rarity yelled.

"Yeah you evil pony!" Pinkie shook a hoof.

Dash's head started to hurt again as her eyes flickered from ruby red and bright magenta. She put a hoof to her head. _"Why are you fighting it? Just give in . . . " _The voice had returned. Dash shook her head and her eyes changed back to normal. "I . . . Don't want to," Dash cried out. She looked around the room tears in her eyes, guards running towards her. The strange voice wanted her to move, but Dash got off of Fluttershy and stood her ground. "I don't want to work there . . ," Dash whispered as the guards caught her in their magic. "What should we do with her princess?" The guards asked. "I'll deal with her," Celestia said.

Dash didn't struggle as Celestia held her in her telekinesis.

She looked over at Twilight who looked like a part of her died or something.

"Why did you give in? Just now?" Celestia asked.

"I don't want to," Dash cried. "And it's what I deserve."

Celestia was intrigued by Dash's statement. "I would've suspected more resistance."

Dash, tears and all, nodded. "I would have if I hadn't of stopped myself."

Dash sighed. "What's my punishment?"

"We need to examine you if what you say is true then . . . ," Celestia trailed off as she took Dash to a room full of scientific ponies and equipment.

_"Strike now!"_

Dash was tempted to do what the voice said, but she barely managed to keep herself sitting in that one spot.

One of the science ponies came over and asked how they could help.

"I need you to look for any dark magic, even a silver, if you find some report it to me," Celestia said.

The science pony nodded. "We need everypony to go behind the glass wall in case any of the equipment effects you," the science person said. Celestia nodded and led the other ponies out. "What're you thinking Princess?" Twilight asked her mentor/fellow princess. "I'm thinking she's under the influence of dark magic," Celestia said.

Soon after the science ponies started Rainbow Dash's eyes went red and the machines went haywire as she grabbed the nearest sharp object and started stabbing at the ponies. She soon, in seconds, killed one of them. The other science ponies rushed around looking for something and some of them were fleeing and some of them were looking at all the data. The ponies on the outside of the glass were stopped from going in for safety reasons.

One of the science ponies on the other side quickly grabbed a syringe that they had come across and quickly filled it with a liquid and injected it into Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash fell limp to the floor.

Out of all the science ponies only three of them died.

All the science ponies dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

One of them got up with a big list of things on a piece of paper that he had scribbled down. He came out to the other ponies.

The mane 5 sat with shocked expression (except for Fluttershy who was hiding behind Applejack). Princess Celestia just had a disturbed look on her face.

"She does have a spell put on her a mind control spell and after a while it's permanent, that's where the bad part comes in she's been under this spell for over a year," the scientist said. "Sometimes she can resist, but she can't get rid of it and there isn't a counter spell."

"That's what I feared," Celestia said. She looked at the inside of the examination room. She saw Rainbow Dash sprawled on the ground and a couple of scientists picking the dead scientists up.

* * *

Rainbow Dash woke up to a light, she was in a bigger examination room and this time she was tied down as the ponies examined her to see if they could find a way to reverse the spell.

Dash was unable to move as she looked up at everything her vision blurry.

Her vision soon cleared. She saw Celestia standing over her saying that she was sorry or something and then Dash was out again.

* * *

When Dash woke up again there were ponies standing there. Two of she recognized. Flitter and Thunderlane. Two of her co-workers. "Look what they've done to her," Flitter said, probably not aware that Dash was awake. "Machines all over her!"

"Yeah," Thunderlane said. "Let's get her out of here."

"No," Dash said, suddenly. "These ponies are crazy to find everything out about everything, I'm sure if you tried to get me out then they would notice, I'll stay."

Flitter and Thunderlane jumped at Dash's voice.

Once he had calmed down he said, "but they might hurt you."

"I'll be fine," Dash said.

Out of all her co-workers these two were the kindest and they didn't want to work in The Factory either.

"Alright," Flitter said uncertainly and left with Thunderlane.

* * *

The next morning Dash awoke with more scientists running around her. This time she could see the room perfectly. The walls were white and there was beeping equipment. There was also other ponies in beds, though they weren't tied down like she was. These ponies wouldn't leave her alone for a while would they?

Dash would've had some joy if her friends would have been allowed in, but one they weren't allowed in and two Dash thought that they wouldn't want to see her ever again. But what Dash didn't know was that one pony was very anxious to see her.

It was Twilight Sparkle; Rainbow Dash's marefriend.

She was so anxious she was pacing outside the room with Princess Celestia.

"Did they find something yet? Anything?" Twilight asked frantically.

Celestia shook her head, her face sported a look of pure concern.

Twilight threw her hooves in the air as she flapped her wings to keep herself up.

"Please Twilight calm down," Celestia said, "they will find a cure."

"B-but what if they don't, Dashie could be stuck with a demon in her forever!" Twilight yelled.

Celestia got up and put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "They will find a cure."

Twilight was very doubtful, but she just had to wait and see.


End file.
